Revenge of Trouble
Revenge of Trouble & Strife was a wheel shaped robot that competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, also competing in the second series of Extreme. It featured a CO2 lifting arm as its weapon, and the body itself spun, similar to Warhog. The robot was the replacement for the team's previous machine and named after Trouble 'n' Strife. The machine's main weakness was that it was petrol-driven, causing it to catch fire with relative ease. In Series 7, the body was flattened and sharpened slightly, and the arm's power was increased. Revenge of Trouble & Strife lost in the first round of Series 6, and the second round of Series 7. It also made the third round of the Extreme 2 Annihilator. Robot History Series 6 Revenge of Trouble & Strife faced Bulldog Breed, Kat 3 and Spin Doctor in Round 1 of its first Robot Wars appearance. It showed aggression in the early stages as it attacked Kat 3, and the orange machine's axe then jammed. Soon after, the two shoved each other around, and then Bulldog Breed intervened and flipped Revenge of Trouble & Strife onto its back. Revenge of Trouble & Strife could not self-right, despite trying, and was counted out by Refbot just as Spin Doctor was flipped, Revenge of Trouble & Strife was therefore eliminated from the competition. It was soon righted, but it then drove accidentally into the pit, followed by Kat 3, who'd actually already qualified for the next round as Spin Doctor was already counted out. Extreme 2 Revenge Of Trouble & Strife had only one appearance in Extreme Series 2, where it fought Kan Opener, Thermidor 2, Typhoon 2, Major Tom and Raging Reality in the Annihilator. In Round 1, it stayed away from the action until Typhoon was flipped, and its petrol engine nearly caught fire when it was chased by the other robots, but it escaped and progressed to Round 2. It again stayed out of the action, before hitting Major Tom with its full-body spinner. It then attacked Raging Reality and stopped spinning briefly. It recovered and struck Thermidor 2, before being attacked in retaliation. It nearly flipped Dead Metal, but was then grabbed and pitted by Kan Opener. However, this was not before Raging Reality was counted out, and so Revenge of Trouble & Strife was able to scrape through to the top four. In Round Three, it was attacked by both Kan Opener and Thermidor 2, and nearly flipped by Thermidor. However, it was able to stay on its wheels, but it was then flipped again by Thermidor 2, this time landing on its back, and the srimech failed. The pit went down and Revenge of Trouble & Strife was pushed into it. It was then followed by Major Tom, but it still qualified for the top three. Series 7 Revenge of Trouble & Strife fought 6th seeds Spawn Again, newcomers to the main competition Chip and Dutch entrant NEATer Machine in Round 1 of the seventh wars. NEATer Machine immediately attacked Revenge of Trouble & Strife, but was unable to launch a significant attack. Just at that moment, NEATer Machine attacked Revenge of Trouble & Strife with the axe, but the axehead flew off and NEATer Machine stopped moving. Spawn Again then launched an attack on Revenge of Trouble & Strife and flipped it over, before throwing it up against the arena wall. Revenge of Trouble & Strife righted itself and ran away from Spawn Again as NEATer Machine was counted out by Refbot. Spawn Again continued to flip Revenge of Trouble & Strife as NEATer Machine was attacked by Mr. Psycho and Dead Metal, with Mr. Psycho eventually pitting the Dutch machine. In round 2 it faced Raging Knightmare. Revenge of Trouble & Strife tried to keep away from it opponent to get up to full spinning speed, but Raging Knightmare was able to get underneath and flip it over and back onto its wheels. Revenge of Trouble & Strife then flipped Raging Knightmare over, but it quickly self-righted. Raging Knightmare struggled to get underneath Revenge of Trouble & Strife to flip it, and was flipped over once more by its opponent and self-righted again. After many unsuccessful attempts to flip it opponent, Raging Knightmare activated the pit release button before finally flipping Revenge of Trouble & Strife over. Revenge of Trouble & Strife was left unable to self-right because its CO2 supply was escaping out of one of the vents, which meant that Raging Knightmare was able to push it and finally flip it into the pit of oblivion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Entered with Trouble 'n' Strife *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Trivia *Revenge of Trouble & Strife was the only robot ever to combine a full body spinner and a self-righting mechanism. *It was also the only robot with a full body spinner to have more than one weapon. *It was the first robot to use "revenge" as a sequel, but to put it in front of the robot's name, rather than at the end. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Worcestershire Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Full Body Spinners